Your Love is the Sweetest Sin
by x.Deni.x
Summary: Leah does something no-one expects... Carlisle/Leah, CarlislexLeah, CxL... Geddit? :P


_**Your Love is the Sweetest Sin**_

**Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight, nor do I own the song.**

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around,_

"I'm sorry Carlisle, but you know yourself that I have no control over it," Leah said quietly.

It was impossible for Carlisle to be angry at her.

"But why now?" He replied, just as quiet, "We've talked to each other before this, looked at each other, I've even treated you as a patient!"

_  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you,_

"I honestly don't know, but…" Leah started, hesitating.

Carlisle urged her on.

"I think… I think that because I had always seen you as a leech, or bloodsucker, or my enemy, I never looked at you properly," Leah replied, staring into his soft, gold eyes, "But when you saved my life after I fell off that cliff… I saw you in a new perspective. I saw a new light in your eyes, and I saw _you_. As the legends say, it was like a blind man, or woman in my case, seeing the sun for the first time."

_  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart,_

"Who'd have though the cold bloodsucker could've broken the hard werewolf's heart?" Carlisle said, softly smiling.

Leah chuckled almost humorlessly.

_  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time,_

_  
_She stared out into the grey sky, remembering the moment clear as day when she found out it was him.

_  
Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming,  
_

"I don't know whether to embrace it with a smile, or run away screaming," Carlisle admitted quietly, a tiny smile on his face.

"Either do I, to be honest," Leah said, sighing.

_  
I feel like a hero and you are my heroine,_

"I just…" Leah started saying, "I just feel amazing whenever you're near me. I feel like I can anything in the world. I feel like a heroine, and you are my hero. It's simple, really."__

I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes,

Carlisle still said nothing, so Leah took a deep breath and jab at a joke.

"I _was_ just going to go straight up to you and kiss you… Not bothering to discuss the matter, but obviously I changed my mind…" She laughed dryly.

_  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal,_

"It is a rather odd situation," Carlisle mused, "Now that you mention this to me, I realize that I never did love Esme. Perhaps as a relative, but not as a lover. Maybe once or twice, but otherwise I didn't. This sounds bad, but perhaps she was my compensate because you just weren't born yet, and hadn't transformed."

Leah smiled fondly.

_  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons,_

"But _do _you want to love me, Leah?" Carlisle asked very, very quietly, "I am a vampire. I was born in the _1640's_. I drink blood!"

"I don't care," Leah replied fiercely, taking his hand and entwining their fingers.

_  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie,_

"Then I am yours," Carlisle replied simply.

"As am I, to you," Leah replied, staring at him straight in the eyes, and tilting her head up ever so lightly.__

You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming,

As she reached up to kiss him, Carlisle turned his head ever so lightly, and her lips grazed his cheek.

"Though I am now yours, I am still married. I will not commit and act of adultery until Esme and I are divorced," Carlisle replied, squeezing her hand.

Leah nodded in understanding; this was how he was brought up.__

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?  


"So wrong, yet so right," Carlisle murmured, resting his forehead against hers.

_  
And I feel a weakness coming on,_

He couldn't take it.

_  
Never felt so good to be so wrong,_

Carlisle gently grazed his lips against Leah's, and murmured, "Oh, I give in. Pretend I'm not married, please."

Leah obliged happily.

_  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around,_

Carlisle locked his lips with Leah – fire and ice meeting in a moment of cliché.

_  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile,_

They broke apart, and Leah smiled at him gently.

His face lit up just at the sight of it.

_  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded,  
And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming,_

"When are you going to talk to Esme?" Leah asked, resting her head on his shoulder, "The sooner the better."__

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

"You're right," Carlisle said, "The sooner I tell her the sooner I get my beautiful heroine by my side permanently."

"And I get my striking hero, all for myself," Leah replied._  
_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine…_

**Authors Note: Well I hope you liked that… It actually took a while to write, so the reviews would be immensely appreciated for feedback. I might make a sequel, might not.**

**The song is Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls – great song!!!!!**


End file.
